Toa Igniter
Toa Igniter is a failed experiment by the Order of Mata-Nui. He is a character in comic series written by Gerlicky. History Training on Daxia Toa Igniter was an experiment by the Order of Mata Nui to create a hero for islands where there would be no Toa. They created him and trained him with a device that simulated the duty of saving the Matoran of Voya-Nui from Piraka. The Negative Results Toa Igniter succeeded his training, but it went a little too far. When two members of the Order let him off the machine, he stared at them blankly, called them "HAKANN", and punched them in the stomach. Within minutes, several more members put him to sleep with sleeping gas and threw him into an alternate dimension. Powers Toa Igniter has a strange ability to change his weapon and powers depending on the mask he wears. As well using his Zamor launcher and his ability to "destract" foes, Toa Igniter is also capable of generating small force fields. Appearances That's Messed Up: The Series Toa Igniter first appeared in That's Messed Up: The Series, making his debut in Episode 12 and continuing to appear in later comics. That's Messed Up: Creator's Wrath Toa Igniter made his debut in Episode III of That's Messed Up: Creator's Wrath. Here, he attacks two Matoran and a Toa trying to move the original characters' belongings into the Underworld. His personality has remained the same from the previous installment. Another thing interesting is that he loses his Piraka torso and replaces it with a Jaller Inika body. Gerlicky has confirmed that if the previous installment were in Rayg, he would look like this. This appearance is supposed to resemble the hero from Bionicle Heroes DS, and is noted as "a distinctive new flavor". Also in these comics, Toa Igniter believes Aquatic Lewa is Vezon. Gerlicky disagrees with this, because Toa Igniter does not believe in Vezon. However, he believes Hydraxotron is a minion of the Piraka, and perhaps this thought is similar to his confusion for Aquatic Lewa. Toa Igniter later teamed up with Chuck Norris and Mantax to take down the Guardian robots invading the city. The result was successful until the "Super Action Force Team" lost the Underworld Leader after he disappeared. Later in the series, Toa Igniter found a cave made completely out of blue and purple crystal near the Underworld Outskirts. He adopted this cave as his hideout, renaming it "the Igniter Cave", and led Gerlicky, Tetrii, Trevor, Blade Titan974, Chokii, and VakamaTK to it. Future Appearances Trivia *Toa Igniter's weapon, the Zamor Sphere Launcher, contains an additional device used to hold the Zamors in place. This was posted in a BZPower topic regarding Gerlicky's weapons based on Bionicle Heroes, until the topic was shut. *Toa Igniter's character is based on the hero from Bionicle Heroes, as well as his habit to mistake inhabitants for Piraka. *Toa Igniter is one of Gerlicky's favorite characters in his comic to use. *That being said, Toa Igniter currently has no role in the next TMU and may not appear. Gerlicky does not like this fact. *In That's Messed Up: Creator's Wrath, Toa Igniter makes a cameo appearance in Episode IV. He appears on a computer screen after the power source is destroyed. Above his head reads "OBEY". *Toa Igniter appeared in Tavakai (VakamaTK)'s super 13-part guest star comic as one of the three villains (the others being noobs and lawyers). Category:Comic Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Bounty Hunters Category:That's Messed Up